$-ijk - j + 6k + 3 = -6j + 9k - 8$ Solve for $i$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-ijk - j + 6k + {3} = -6j + 9k - {8}$ $-ijk - j + 6k = -6j + 9k - {11}$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $-ijk - j + {6k} = -6j + {9k} - 11$ $-ijk - j = -6j + {3k} - 11$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $-ijk - {j} = -{6j} + 3k - 11$ $-ijk = -{5j} + 3k - 11$ Isolate $i$ $-i{jk} = -5j + 3k - 11$ $i = \dfrac{ -5j + 3k - 11 }{ -{jk} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $i = \dfrac{ {5}j - {3}k + {11} }{ {jk} }$